Zootopia: Crime Files
Zootopia: Crime Files, often referred to as simply "Crime Files", is a hidden object game based on Zootopia. It was developed by Hibernum Créations for Disney Interactive, and is available for Windows (PC and mobile), iOS, and Android for all ages. Official Description "An un-fur-gettable hidden object adventure! Partner up with ZPD officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde and unleash your crime solving skills in this wildly fun puzzle game! Sniff out crime scenes, discover clues, and analyze evidence to restore paw and order to Zootopia!" JOIN FUR-MILIAR FACES * Work with Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, and call for backup from ZPD’s finest including Clawhauser, Grizzoli, Rhinowitz, Fangmeyer, and Chief Bogo. INVESTIGATE CRIME SCENES * Use your animal instincts to hop around Zootopia and discover hidden objects. COLLECT CLUES * Visit the laboratory where Hurriet the sloth will… help… you… analyze… your……… evidence. ACTIVATE SPECIAL ABILITIES * Unleash boosters like the Sloth Slowdown, the Tiger Tracker, and the Cheetah’s Charge to help you tail and outfox suspects, and crack cases! UNLOCK ZOOTOPIA LOCATIONS * Discover iconic Zootopia places like Savanna Central Station, Jumbeaux's Café, the Plaza, Lemming Bros. Bank, Little Rodentia—and more!" Information This app needs permission to access: * Open network sockets * Access information about networks Cases See: List of Cases in Zootopia: Crime Files * A Jewel of A Nut/The Wolf of Paw Street * Melting Messes/Seeds of Doubt * Slashy Tires * Missing Opossum Report * Necklace Nabbers * The Big Catch * Guilty As Charged * Burgled Berries * Jail Break! * It's Only Natural * Groundhog Daze * Abracadabra * Wi-Fi Jam * A Fine "Mes" * I Do! Exclusive Game Characters *Hurriet (sloth) *Detective Oates (horse) *Rodney (squirrel) *Merle (hamster) *Phern (beaver) *Earl (elephant) *Colby (mouse) *Mitch (bear) *Marie (cheetah) *Two-Ton Teddy (hippopotamus) *Antonio (tiger) *Kevin (porcupine) *Lance (lemming) *Louise (lemming) *Janine (giraffe) *Victor (opossum) *Donna (mouse) *Dinks (gerbil) *Wilfred (wolf) *Leonard (antelope) *Phil (raccoon) *Dribs (weasel) *Le Rouge (red panda) *Reuben (porcupine) *Gia (giraffe) *Chuckles (wolverine) *Clara (mouse) *Dino (pack rat) *Alice (shrew) *Nolte (hamster) *Phyllis (squirrel) *Cleo (giraffe) *Glenn (beaver) *Katee (koala) *Neil (panda) *Herbert (goat) *Yolanda (zebra) *Tony (rabbit) *Flower (pig) *Monty (moose) *Bridget (badger) *Nero (wolf) *Carla (camel) *Phil (groundhog) *Ilana (shrew) *Rolfina (zebra) *Lucius (otter) *Sebastian (miniature horse) *Pamela (red panda) *Wanda (mouse) *Karl (koala) *Grant (polar bear) *Secretary (horse) *Will (bear) *Gertie (hyena) *Herve (hippopotamus) *Clarence (gazelle) *Eve (rhino) *Martin (panther) *Clive (cheetah) *Justine (kangaroo rat) *Irv (ibex) *Wayne (warthog) *Kris (otter) *Leonard (camel) *Sir Ian (antelope) *Ramona (leopard) Trivia *In the early version of the game, Nick is seen in his trademark green shirt. In the updated version of the game, Nick wears a police uniform. *The game gives the Frantic pig two names, Paul in the early version and Raoul in the updated version. *The first case in the early version (A Jewel of a Nut) depicts the missing "Jeweled Acorn". In the updated version, it revolves around a missing statue (The Wolf of Paw Street). The suspects in the early version are Merle and Rodney, while in the updated version they are Merle and Dribs and Merle is guilty of both crimes. **Additionally, A Jewel of a Nut and The Wolf of Paw Street have the least amount of suspects to date, with two each. **The second case in the early version (Melting Messes) depicts the vandalism of Jumbeaux's Café, with Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. making an appearance, while the updated version (Seeds of Doubt) depicts the vandalism of Flora & Fauna, the Frantic pig taking over Jumbeaux's role and Rodney took the Frantic pig's role. **Additionally, Melting Messes and Seeds of Doubt have four suspects while the rest of the cases have five suspects. *In Missing Opossum Report, Nick references The Lion King by mentioning the "Circle of Life", which is the title of one of the songs in the film.See this image *It is never implied that Judy and Nick have trouble moving around in Little Rodentia when they visit it. *In Burgled Berries, Finnick mentions he has a "lady friend", though no details of her are given.See this image *Several characters in the game use the same model: all giraffe characters use one model, as do all squirrel characters and all porcupine characters. *A Jumbo Pop is misspelled as a "Jumbeaux Pop". *Raoul and Finnick are the only characters from the film to appear as a suspect. *It is never implied that the suspects are any larger or smaller than Judy and Nick, even though they range from an elephant to a mouse. Gallery Videos File:Zootopia_Crime_Files_Hidden_Object_–_Launch_Trailer Zootopia Crime Files - 1x01 - The Jeweled Acorn & Blueprints (Story only) Zootopia Crime Files V2 - 1x01 - Wolf at Paw Street (Downtown) Zootopia Crime Files - 1x02 - Melting Messes (Story only) Zootopia Crime Files V2 - 1x02 - Sticky Mess (The Story) Zootopia Crime Files V3 - 1x02 - Seeds of Doubt (Downtown) Zootopia Crime Files - 1x03 - Slashy Tires (Story only) Zootopia Crime Files V2 - 1x03 - Slashy Tires (Downtown) Zootopia Crime Files - 1x04 - Missing Opossum Report (Story only, to be Continued...) Zootopia Crime Files V2 - 1x04 - Possum "New Scanner feature" (Downtown) Zootopia Crime Files V2 - 1x05 - Necklace Theft (Downtown) Zootopia Crime Files V2 - 1x06 - The Big Catch (Downtown) Zootopia Crime Files V2 - 1x07 - Guilty as Charged (Downtown) Zootopia_Crime_Files_V2_1x08_Burgled_Berries (Finale) Zootopia Crime Files V2 - 1x09 - Jail Break (Downtown) Zootopia Crime Files V2 - 2x01 - It's only Natural (Sahara) Zootopia Crime Files V2 - 2x02 - Groundhog Daze (Sahara) Zootopia Crime Files V2 2x03 Abrakadabra Sahara Zootopia Crime Files V2 - 2x04 - Wi-Fi Jam (Sahara) Zootopia Crime Files V2 2x05 A fine Mes Sahara Zootopia Crime Files V2 2x06 I Do Sahara References External links * Official Disney website * Official Hibernum website * Android version at Google Play Store * iOS version at Apple App Store * Windows version at Microsoft Store Category:Games Category:Merchandise Category:Real Life Category:Media